This invention relates to the field of picks for string instruments such as guitars, banjoes, ukuleles and the like. In particular it relates to a planar surface type of pick which the musician holds between his thumb and forefinger, and in improved finger grip structure thereof.
Prior art picks of this kind for string instruments of which the inventor is aware, include those described in the following United States patents and one French patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,302 discloses a guitar pick having a flexible piece of rubber glued to each oppositely facing surface of the pick, and a coat of non-hardening adhesive on the outwardly facing surface of each of the flexible pieces of rubber to give the guitar player a better grip on the pick held between his thumb and forefinger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,150 discloses a pick for string instruments in which the thumb side has a generally rectangular recess and the forefinger side has a generally rectangular slot having a center line which forms a transverse angle with the length of the thumb gripping recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,615 discloses a pick for string instruments which has a radially extending raised portion on one surface and a complementary depression on the opposite surface, the player's forefinger to lie within the depression and his thumb to lie perpendicular across the raised portion for a more secure grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,773 discloses a musician's pick having a string contact or pick portion and an upper grip portion, the grip portion being semi-circular in peripheral configuration, the pick portion extending from the grip portion for a predetermined length and tapering to a point, the grip portion and pick portion being angularly oriented to each other in such a way that the pick portion engages the strings in a generally parallel relationship despite the normal, non-parallel relationship of the strings to the longitudinal axis of the user's forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,601 discloses a string instrument pick having a pair of spaced apart raised ledges on each opposite surface to form a channel therebetween for the thumb on one side and the forefinger on the opposite side, the spaced apart ledges which form the channel for the thumb running longitudinally of the pick and those on the opposite side which form the channel for the forefinger running laterally of the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,505 discloses a pick for musical instruments having a relatively large hole through the pick at a mid-region thereof for the thumb and forefinger on each opposite side to partially enter and partially contact each other to provide a better non-slip grip, the picks also having a plurality of smaller holes therethrough located radially outwardly from the larger hole to enable the pick to vibrate and impart such vibration to the strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,179 discloses a pick or plectrum for a string instrument having an enlarged cross-sectional central portion, the cross-section tapering toward the edges, and a depression formed in the enlarged cross-section central portion on each opposite side for the thumb and forefinger, thereby improving their grip on the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,560 discloses a pick for string instruments having a flat tapered lower end for contact with the strings and an opposite end which is broad for gripping by the thumb and forefinger, also slightly twisted relative to the tapered lower end so the lower end will be in a position to strike the strings with its flat side.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,561 discloses a pick or plectrum for musical instruments and for mandolins in particular and a holder of rubber or other compressive friction enhancing material to receive the finger grip portion of the pick, the holder having a hole through the center or mid-region of each opposite side wall for the flesh of the finger and thumb to seat in as the pick with holder is grasped, thereby increasing the player's grip on the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,056 discloses a pick for a musical instrument having holes arrayed in the shape of a diamond and elastic plugs forced through the holes to extend outwardly from each opposite side for the thumb and forefinger to grip thereby giving the player a more secure grasp of the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,403 discloses a pick comprising a resilient body portion which tapers to a point at its string contact end and which has a saucer shaped finger grip piece connected to the center of the finger grasp end by an eyelet to give the player a better hold or grip on the pick.
Design Patent No. Des 330,905 discloses a string instrument pick of triangular configuration which has a completely flat or planar surface on one side and a diamond shaped raised portion projecting outwardly from the opposite side extending from a first angle to terminate at the mid-point of the side opposite, one triangular sector bounded by a second angle, its adjacent sides and one side of the diamond shaped raised portion being thicker in cross-section than the remaining triangular sector bounded by the third angle, by its sides adjacent and by an opposite side of the diamond shaped raised portion.
Design Patent No. Des 292,413 discloses an instrument pick of generally triangular design having an ovular raised portion in each opposite corner of the finger grip end of the pick and projecting outwardly from each opposite surface.
French Patent No. 82-15724 (Publication No. 2,533,344) discloses a pick for string instruments in the form of a triangle having sides A B C, having a relatively thick cross-section which tapers to a point at the string contact end at angle C, a first channel or depression across the surface of one side which the inventor says is parallel to side edge A B opposite from the string contact point at angle C, and a second channel or depression across the surface of the opposite side which the inventor says is parallel to the side edge A C being one of the sides adjacent to the string contact point at angle C.